


Spotted

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [42]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One takes comfort when it is offered.  (not slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotted

He was going to give his friend some space. It didn’t happen often, but every once in a while Tycho got into a melancholy mood and not being very demonstrative with his feelings at the best of times, Wedge usually gave him space to work it out on his own. Tycho knew that he had friends to talk to, if that was what he wanted, but there was never any pressure. So when he saw Tycho sitting, alone, facing the viewports instead of the room and the other pilots, Wedge figured it was one of those times and that he would just get a drink with Wes and Hobbie instead.

As he crossed the room he heard something odd though, something that turned him around because he wasn’t entirely sure what it was. He just knew he had never heard Tycho Celchu make a noise like that before, and he had to find out what it was or go crazy trying to figure it out later.

Wedge came up behind the couch in time to hear Tycho laugh and then hiss with pain, “What exactly are you doing, or don’t I want to know?” He could see in the reflection on the viewport that his friend was holding something, and the Alderaanian froze in place as soon as Wedge had spoken.

“Nothing. I’m not doing anything.” Tycho hunched slightly, as though hiding something.

“For some reason, I really don’t believe you. You know, as my XO you should really be a better liar. Wes could teach you.” Wedge came around the side of the couch, trying to get a look at what his friend was trying to hide so carefully. “It can’t be that bad; you know we’ve both seen it all after flying with this crew for so long.”

Tycho straightened slightly, looking up at Wedge with an embarrassed smile, “One of the mechanics let me borrow her for a few hours.” He lifted up a small fluffy creature, and Wedge wasn’t sure it was alive until it blinked at him and Tycho hissed again. It had dug its claws into his hand as it tried to keep balanced. “It’s a Spotted Sand Kit. I haven’t even seen one since I was a kid, and didn’t know there were any that survived Alderaan.”

Wedge started to smile, and he would have laughed except that Tycho was starting to look ashamed, and who was he to judge if his friend found some comfort in a small, cute, mammal. So he charted a different course, “I never had a pet when I was a kid; too dangerous on a refueling station. I always wanted one, but it never could have happened.” He shrugged and sat down next to Tycho. “You’re going to need a medic if it scratches you too much.”

“It’s fine. Want to pet her?” He held the kit out and Wedge took it awkwardly, getting a complaint from the small animal and a laugh from Tycho. “She isn’t that dangerous, you look like I just handed you a bomb.”

He didn’t hold the kit for a very long, but he does sear the image of Tycho smiling like this into his memory, sure that he would rarely see anything like it again and it was nice to think of his friends being happy even if for a few moments. “Here, you should take her back. I think I prefer the stuffed bantha Wes gave me, though you’d better not tell him that. I’d end up with a collection.”

“Absolutely, don’t tell Wes.” Tycho brought the kit back up against his chest, letting it rest on top of his arm, and it started purring. It’s such a perfect, mellow, moment that Wedge decided to forget that he had come to the lounge for a drink and a game. He relaxed back into the couch, watching Tycho pet the small kit, letting the silence stretch.


End file.
